


苹果糖

by Yukihico



Category: Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukihico/pseuds/Yukihico
Summary: 虎头虎脑的少年鹤 X 邻家妹妹町子#夏日 #朦胧 #酸甜
Relationships: Kitagawa Reito/Tsurubo Shion





	苹果糖

**Author's Note:**

> 单性转，OOC  
> 超短打，自娱自乐  
> ===========================  
> 年龄往下调了一点，虽然感觉有点小，但众所周知，这差不多已经到了日本法定结婚的年纪(x

炎炎夏日的午后，鹤房和好友窝在他的房间里打游戏。

“晚上的夏日祭你去吗？”游戏的音效和老式风扇吱咯运转的声响间，传来了好友的问话。

“嗯，和町子约好了一起去。”鹤房随口回答，眼睛仍然紧盯着游戏屏幕。

“哦———”听到好友刻意拉长的声调，鹤房忍不住一眼扫射了过去。

看到好友嘴角那抹意味深长的笑容，他内心异常烦躁的想把它擦掉。

町子是青梅竹马一起长大的邻居家的妹妹，住的近所以一直待在一起罢了，只是这样而已。

耳边突然响起了游戏失败的音效，“糟糕！”，鹤房懊恼地叫出了声。

窗外的蝉鸣愈发响亮了起来，鹤房觉得热到汗止不住的往下流。

太阳落山后，空气似乎稍微凉爽了一些。鹤房在夏日祭的入口处等町子。

往年两个人都是一同出门来祭典。但鹤房不知为何今天觉得有些别扭。

“好呀。”町子听到提议却并无异议，爽快的答应了。

鹤房站在路边的灯笼底下，百无聊赖的踢起小石子。

“汐恩！”虽然比鹤房小两岁，但从小町子都对他直呼其名。

鹤房抬起头，不知道是不是因为今年升上高中的缘故，町子穿了和往年不同的新做的浴衣。

白底的浴衣上印着绚烂的红花，黑色的发髻松松的绾在耳边，装饰着和浴衣花样相称的头饰。

不知是不是因为走过来有点着急，两颊红扑扑的。

“牙白，好可爱。”鹤房不禁看呆了。

町子小碎步欢快的跑过来，自然的挽起他的胳膊拽着还在发愣的他就往祭典里走。

“我要吃苹果糖。”町子撒娇的口吻里带着不由分说的意味。

“真是拿你没办法啊。”鹤房乖乖的掏出钱包。

雀跃地接到苹果糖的町子大口咬了下去，大概是太过用力的缘故整张脸皱成了一团。

“牙白，好可爱。”鹤房觉得自己仿佛变成了一张跳针的唱片。

心满意足的吃完苹果糖的町子，无意识的伸出小巧的舌头舔过唇边残留的糖液。

“砰！砰！砰！”鹤房从来没有听到自己如此响亮的心跳声。

“是花火开始了！”町子抓住他的手随着人群跑了起来。

扑通一声，鹤房下意识地伸手，却没有抓住突然跌倒的町子。

鹤房赶忙蹲下，发现原来是町子的木屐带断了。

浴衣底下露出的那截白皙细幼的小腿被沙石擦伤，隐隐渗出血来。

鹤房从町子的手拿袋里找出手帕，小心翼翼地清理包扎起伤口。

“好了，没什么大问题，不要哭了。”鹤房轻轻地拍了拍町子的头。

町子闻言抬起头看着他，吸了下鼻子，委屈的撅起了嘴。

“嘶啦——”，鹤房看到町子被花火照亮的晶莹剔透的美丽的嘴唇，理智突然断了线。

町子的嘴唇软软的，带着苹果糖的味道，甜甜的带着微微的酸味。

当鹤房回过神来时，他仿佛看到了町子小恶魔般的微笑。

一眨眼，她又恢复了温柔害羞的笑容。

“怪兽。”鹤房喃喃自语道。

完


End file.
